gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TAlim 1994
Welcome to my Talk page. Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks (~~~ or ~~~~), as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. Konan T-A Lim. ---- Current signature: TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) ---- New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'''Latest revision ID: The current size of this Talk page is bytes. Page will be ''considered'' for archival at 100,000 bytes. NOTE: Please do '''not archive this Talk page for its owner. Show/Hide archives __TOC__ Welcome RE:Talk page archival Thanks bro it's looking steady and nice now. And one last thing as I am going to my hometown and I will be inactive for one whole week from tomorrow, will the inactivity can affect my patroller probation??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Konan as I was worried about that. I will use that template for sure.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Alright man, thanks for the heads-up. 21:21, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Chat Could you join chat? I have a question and it'd be easier to ask in Chat. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:55, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Why italicating all "GTA" mentions is not possible via Bot Hey man. I've been fiddling around with my bot today, and after considering what you said about asking it to italicate all cases of "GTA". Well, I've come to realise it just isn't possible because of how sensitive the bot really is. Take a look at this: This is a bot revision. In the bottom left of the Bot interface, you can see a list, which is created from "What Links Here/Grand Theft Auto V". As you can see, it has applied my settings (see below picture) to the first page in this list, and you can see the changes made, just like how you can review changes in the Wiki editor. Here, I have asked the bot to ask MANY types of GTA Game titles; here's the list of changes (changing from (first column) to (second column). In case you haven't noticed, what the bot is doing is overriding italication; because I asked it to italicate "GTA V", it will find anything with "GTA V" in, grammatically, which means that it will find "GTA Vice City", and italicate the "GTA V" part, resulting in: GTA V''ice City (source: ''GTA V''ice City). See? It will do this to literally anything, since it's sensitivity like that cannot be reduced - I really wished that I could limit it to finding only '''separate' words wherein GTA Vice City wouldn't be counted - since "GTA V" is a separate word from "ice City", unfortunately it doesn't look possible. I'll look into it more. Of course, there is the option of solely limiting it to italicise "GTA Vice City", and then going through all of GTA V pages and litalising the "GTA V" bits, but it would still cause the same issue. It seems that it cannot ignore wikitext around current words either (i.e., if something reads GTA Vice City, it will still attempt to italise it, resulting in 'GTA Vice City'). It also applies to GTA III, since I asked it to find "GTA I" and "GTA II" (GTA 1 and GTA 2- there are some cases where they are written like that), so it finding "GTA III" would cause it to change "GTA III" to: ''GTA I I'' I''. I'll do more research into it later on, but I hope you can understand why exactly this doesn't work. Monk Talk 16:38, June 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image I've renamed it as best I can think of. I can see why it confused you, it took me a few minutes to think of a name for it. I don't think we've had an image like that before. Sam Talk 16:27, June 14, 2016 (UTC)